(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilated mattress, and in particular, a structure of a ventilated mattress having both cooling and warming effect.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the summer, conventional mattress will easily become very warm after the user slept unit for a couple of minutes. This is due to the body temperature of the user which cannot be released and discharged away from the mattress. Thus, most of the people need another fan or an air-conditioner to ease the discharging of hot/warm air to allow the hot air to circulate within the room. In the winter, an electric heater may be use so as to provide heat to the user. However, the drawbacks of this conventional mattress are that The blowing of cool air from the air conditioner or fan is not healthy and flu may be easy arisen, in particular to the elderly or the infant. Besides, the air conditioner consumes large amount of electrical energy. Secondly, heaters or electrical mattress used during the winter are mainly for the elderly, again, it is a high power consumption appliance and/or may cause electrical shock if these appliances are not properly handled. Thirdly, this type of keeping warm by using the electrical mattress is not comfortable. Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a ventilated mattress with cooling and warming effect which mitigates the above-mentioned drawbacks.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved structure of a ventilated mattress with cooling and warming effect, wherein the mattress allows the adjusting of temperature within the mattress so as to provide a comfortable temperature to the user.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a ventilated mattress with cooling and warming effect, wherein the mattress body can either be directly mounted to the mattress box or a steel frame so as to provide an optimum combination and use to the user.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a ventilated mattress with cooling and warming effect comprising a mattress body, an externally connected, cooling and warming air-delivery control box, and a connecting tube, characterized in that the surface of the mattress body is evenly mounted with a plurality of ventilation buttons having the top portion thereof being arc-shaped smooth head, and the center region thereof is a through hole, allowing air from the interior of the mattress body to release; the externally connected cooling/warming air delivery control box comprises a cooling air connector, a warming air connector, a plurality of cooling/warming exchange chip, a fragrant box, a fan, a switch and a temperature adjusting element, and the chips are mounted centrally to an empty slot of an isolated layer by a chip clipping layer, such that the two faces of the chip isolate at the isolated layer to form a warming air region and a cooling air region, and each face of the chip is provided with heat dissipation fins and condensing fins and the chip provides a warming surface at one side and a cooling surface on the other side. The controlling of the warming and cooling surface is done by the temperature adjusting device. With the combination of such controlling device together with the isolated layer of the controlling box, the controlling box can simultaneously provide a warming and cooling effect respectively released via a warming air connector or a cooling air connector, or the air is delivered at a temperature of ambient temperature, fan is mounted at the rear side of the controlling box. The fan produces air to cover the warming air region and cooling air region. In other words, a single fan is used to achieve the delivery of warming air and/or cooling air by switching selection of the warming air connector or the cooling air connector and at an appropriate position on the isolated layer, a slot for the mounting of the fragrant box at the edge portion thereof is provided, as shown in FIG. 5. Similarly, the fragrant box is positioned across the warming air region and the cooling air region, and the fragrant smell is released through the releasing holes at the edge portion of the fragrant box together with the warming air/cooling air through the mattress body. In addition, the interior of the warming air connector and the cooling air connector is provided with air filter, and the connectors are rapidly connected with the connecting tube.
Yet a further object of the present invention is to provide an improved structure of a ventilated mattress with cooling and warming effect, wherein a fragrant smell is provided to the room.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.